The Dark Side of Love
by Mr. Sado-Masochism
Summary: This is written as a monologue from Nero's from Final Fantasy: Dirge Of Cerberus point of view on his past. Please read & review!


The Dark Side of Love

DISCLAIMER: This is written as a monologue from Nero's (from Final Fantasy: Dirge Of Cerberus) point of view on his past. Please read & review!

A voice calls out from a part of the Lifestream, which is flowing into the ground of what is left of Midgar after Omega's defeat.

I did everything for my dear brother, which is why my voice stands out among the others of the Lifestream. I shall tell you my tale...

Everything whites out and slowly fades into color. Two little boys, a young Nero and young Weiss, are playing in an alley, one chasing the other happily.

Weiss and I were brothers from the very beginning. We lived in the slums of sector 7 in Midgar. The slums were dirty and bleak but when I was with my brother things didn't seem so bad. We did everything together. We even got in trouble together...

The scenes fades out quickly and fades into another. Nero and Weiss are now running around in a dilapidated playground. A couple of Shinra soldiers stand nearby, guarding the area.

A day before the plate fell Weiss and I and bumped into a couple of Shinra soldiers.

"Watch where ya going, ya little brat!" the man shouted. He grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me. Weiss then became angry and stepped forward to the soldier.

"Pick on someone your own size!" he yelled, and with that he used all his strength to push him back. The soldier got even angrier and took out his gun and pointed it at us.

"You want this, kid? You're messing with the wrong guy!" the man said, gritting his teeth. A couple more soldiers gathered around us. We were in BIG trouble... when suddenly another man, handsome and a lot more refined than the others approached us.

"Weapons down, men." the enigmatic man said. "Why make waste?" he said, petting Weiss. "Take them to DeepGround." The soldier who was angry before now looked a little nervous--he was shivering a bit.

"Y-yes sir!" the soldier cried. He grabbed Weiss' arm.

"Let go!" Weiss screamed. My eyes widened and with that I jumped in to try to free him. Another soldier grabbed me and with both of us struggling, we were thrown into a car where we were brought to the Shinra building.

Nero and Weiss are clinging to each other dearly in a corner of an empty, white room, scared to death.

The soldiers brought us upstairs where a bunch of scientists were. They talked in hushed tones amongst themselves as Weiss held me close. I was scared. When they were done a DeepGround soldier came into the room and grabbed Weiss by the arm. For once Weiss was scared and I could see it in his eyes. I screamed. A couple of more soldiers rushed in and restrained me as the first soldier took Weiss away. Right there I went mad. My eyes were red with tears as I thrashed angrily at the soldiers.

"This one's gone mad!" one of the scientists said.

Nero is seen lying on the floor of some small, dark room, all bound up. A dark aura begins to form.

They took me to a mental institution in DeepGround. Some soldiers had went insane so they were placed here as failed experiments. That is where for years I was bound and slept on the cold floors of the cell. Day by day all I could think about was my brother. What were they doing to him?! Was I ever going to see him again?! Night by night I developed powers using the darkness around me and emptiness inside me. The more I thought about my brother, the stronger I became. Since the flow of Mako was so concentrated here in DeepGround my body slowly became infected with Mako and I grew powerful.

A group of 5 faceless scientists enter room which Nero dwells. An older Nero lies on the floor, bound still.

One day a group of scientists had decided to come to the mental institution to observe the failed experiments. When they had come to my room, I had become enraged with their presence. They pointed at me and spoke to each other, as if I was some horrible experiment! As soon as one of them came near me I used the darkness inside me to swallow him into nothingness. The other scientists jumped back.

"Where did he go?!" one scientist cried.

"I am not sure! I think he just disappeared in that dark cloud!" another claimed.

"We must study him immediately!" one said. "Get some soldiers down here!" A couple of soldiers came in. I was tired from using my powers so the soldiers carried me to a facility where all of the scientists worked. In this room I had finally reunited with my brother. He was sitting in a chair, hooked up to all kinds of machines. He had grown, like I, since it had been a couple of years. I was so happy to see him! I wanted to go over and hug him, but the soldiers restrained me. I called to him.

"Weiss! Weiss!" I cried. There was no answer. Just then I had found out why...

"It didn't work!" one scientist said.

"Another failed experiment..." a scientist sighed, coldly.

"And we were so close too!" another said. Weiss had died. All of these years while I had been locked away in the mental institution, Weiss had been experimented upon like some lab rat! Once again I became angry, but this time my darkness had swallowed 3 scientists. I tried to take more in but the soldiers scrambled.

"Knock him out!" a soldier yelled. And it all went black soon after.

Weiss has been placed inside some kind of rehabilitation. A low-pitched hum can be heard as hundreds of bubbles rise inside. His eyes remain shut as his hair flows freely. Not far away Nero is hooked up to many machines, looking scared.

Weiss' body had been kept so it would not decay and be studied upon. This time it was my turn to be experimented on. I was going to be put through the DeepGround process. When they finally took the straightjacket off me my arms had gotten so used to staying in that position that they fell weakly to my sides. Time passed and I was educated (in speech, etc.) and trained to kill as a DeepGround elite, known as a Tsviets. There were other Tsviets also; Rosso the Crimson, who had been living here in DeepGround since she was a little girl; Azul the Cerulean, a man who's genetics were spliced with that of a beast's; and Shelke, one with the body of a child but a mind so powerful that she could input herself into any network of information. However I cared about nothing but my brother.

The Tsviets all stand next to each other, by the door that opens up to DeepGround. It fades to black and then the scene changes to Nero (in Tsviet uniform) typing on a computer.

One day I had discovered a theory implanted by a scientist on a computer talking of Omega, and with this came the idea came the possibility that I could revive Weiss. Yes, I could revive my dear, beloved brother Weiss.

Nero then walks over to where Weiss is and places his hand on the glass that separates him and his dead brother. He stares dreamily at Weiss, with a new hope. The scene whites out and quickly fades into a group of people being swallowed into darkness by the door that opens up to DeepGround.

Not much later the plan had been set into action. The first attack I launched was on a group of people had opened the door to DeepGround. I swallowed all of them; I could see them, their souls all dying inside me. I knew what my mission was--to swallow as many souls as I could to create a pure Lifestream to help revive my dear, beloved brother. No one was going to take him away from me, ever again. No one.

The scene fades into the last scene, same as the one from the beginning, except the Lifestream now slowly disappears into the ground of Midgar.


End file.
